


<3

by FoxBait (RageHappyThunder)



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/FoxBait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jason tells Roy he loves him, Roy doesn't say anything back for a few seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing, so please ignore the rust.

Breakfast at the safe-house was almost never quiet, except for today. The only noise that filled the air was the constant clatter of silverware on a glass plate, and occasionally the sound of coffee cascading down into a cup. Jason kept stealing glances at Roy, thinking the red head wouldn’t notice but, shit son, he did. Jayce kept opening and closing his mouth, not because he was chewing, but because there was something he wanted to say. Something he couldn’t choke out, something that got stuck in his throat every time he tried to push it out. Jason took a big swig of his coffee, and played with the mug when he put it down on the table.

“What’s wrong?” Roy said with a smile, considering what ever was bothering Jason was probably something small. The younger boy was always blunt with the big things, but pretty shy to admit the small things. Jason made a noise, as if the words he wanted to say got caught in his teeth.

Shakily, he exhaled, “I love you.”

Listen, if the heart eyes emoji was a person, it would be Roy right this fucking second. Roy felt his heart fucking flutter, as if this was the first time someone’s said he loved him. Electricity bolted through him, Roy felt like he was on fire. A good kind of fire though, it was a warm feeling, the feeling of getting your favorite blanket straight out of the dryer. He was speechless, the only thing on his face that told Jason he heard him was the stupid shit eating grin on his face. Jason didn’t look into Roy’s eyes though, suddenly embarrassed Jay wondered if he should apologize. Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “You don’t have to say it back it’s okay.” Which was true, he didn't want to rush Roy into something he wasn’t comfortable with, Jason just didn’t mean to sound so passive aggressive about it.

Roy grabbed his chair and moved closer to Jason, and when he settled he passed his hand through Jayce’s hair. “I love you too Jaybird.” Roy cooed, “I love you.” He sounded like a child that just learned a new word, “I love you.” Roy kissed Jason’s cheek, smiling into the younger boy’s skin, “I love you,” he whispered.

“You’re a sap,” Jason retorted.  
“You said it first though.” Roy, honestly, was the irl heart eyes emoji, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
